


then all at once

by ectocooler, mainshock



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Fisting, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 05:18:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14846549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ectocooler/pseuds/ectocooler, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mainshock/pseuds/mainshock
Summary: Now that they're back together and sharing an apartment, Ric and 'Star's relationship couldn't be more idyllic. Almost, anyway. If 'Star could only convince Ric to take some time off work...





	then all at once

**Author's Note:**

> Set a couple of months after "Home Again", but works fine as a stand-alone too.

Three months. Two days. Twelve hours. Twenty-three seconds.

That’s how long he’s been living with Ric in his apartment. How long it’s been since they reconciled all those months ago. How long it’s been since they settled down and attempted to be something akin to normal. ‘Star is still fairly certain that is impossible, but Ric seems happy just to have him back, and ‘Star feels the same. 

To ‘Star it had never been about the lifestyle. It was more about the company. As long as Ric was with him, it didn’t matter where they were. Arizona, Mexico, Mojoworld, or any of the other places they’ve briefly called home. Certainly some were more preferable to others, but his home had always been wherever Rictor was. 

Which is why their small apartment in Brooklyn, theirs in name and on paper, feels more like home than anywhere else he’s ever been. They even follow most of the domestic rituals ‘Star has seen on television - sharing dinner at the kitchen table, curling up on the couch to watch movies, sleepy mornings in bed. It’s more idyllic than ‘Star could have ever dreamed of. A fantasy he never dared to think could come true. Sometimes he still can’t believe it, and he’s living it right now. He -

“‘Star?” Ric’s voice brings him back to himself.

‘Star blinks and then shakes his head, his train of thought finally running off course. “Julio?”

“You okay?” Ric asks him. “Your ice cream is melting.” 

‘Star looks at Ric with wide eyes and then frowns slightly when he stares down at his bowl. His chocolate ice-cream looks more like chocolate soup now, and in his distracted state, he had almost let it drip out of the bowl onto the couch.

“I am sorry - I was having a day vision.” That doesn’t sound right. It’s not daytime, so perhaps it’s just called a vision?

“Daydreaming, huh?” Ric nods sagely. 

That was the phrase, ‘Star thinks. Still strange. Still not daytime.

The TV is on in the background, flashing up images of teary faces and playing soft, dramatic music. Rictor is seated on the couch beside him. He’s spent most of the movie hunched over his laptop, typing swiftly; apparently, he had something urgent to complete for his day job. There’s that word again. It’s well into the night and Rictor is still working, which makes ‘Star want to argue the semantics, but he doesn’t think that distracting Ric would be such a good idea.

“What were you thinkin’ about?” Ric has turned back to his computer, tapping away at the keys.

‘Star eats a spoonful of half-melted ice cream before he replies. “I was thinking about how nice it is here.” It’s not a confession, but for some reason it feels like one. There hasn’t been time, it seems, to sit down and talk about things as simple as that, but he knows he can be open about it. They don’t settle for knowing glances, not anymore. They talk about almost everything now. It’s strange that this has never come up. 

“I never assumed I would end up living like this,” ‘Star continues. Some version of himself from the past might have regarded this kind of life with disdain, but he’s not that person anymore. ‘Star could not be happier to have left that part of himself behind.

He can feel Ric’s eyes on him again. “You know,” Ric says, “most people wouldn’t be so thrilled to end up in a cramped old apartment in Brooklyn.” He’s making light of it, of course. Ric knows where ‘Star came from, and how different a place like this must be to a place like that. 

Besides, it’s not really about the apartment. He suspects Ric knows that too.

“When have I ever bee most people?” ‘Star points out. Ric gives him a thoughtful look - _you got me there_ , it seems to say - and then they lapse back into comfortable silence. ‘Star finishes what’s left of his ice cream and slides the bowl onto the coffee table. 

“It is not as if we did not have a choice in places to live,” he adds. Wordlessly, Ric points at the corner of his own mouth, and ‘Star mirrors him, wiping ice-cream off his lip. “I like it here,” he says. He knows Ric does too. 

“I know.” Ric confirms it anyway, a little more gently. “I like it here too.” He closes his computer a fraction and turns to face ‘Star, resting his hand on ‘Star’s knee. “And you’re right, you’re not like most people. You’re not like anyone else I ever met.” 

Then he smiles - he’s always been embarrassed by affection, even if he’s better at expressing it now - and turns back to his laptop.

‘Star lets his eyes linger on Ric long after he’s already turned back to his work. It’s an old habit, but when he stares now it’s for far different reasons than he used to. Ric may be hunched over his computer on the couch, but there is a sort of beauty in the simplicity of this moment. His hair is tied back in a half bun, loose strands tucked behind his ear. Ric has a good amount of stubble covering his jaw and ‘Star feels a pang of arousal in his chest when he realizes just how handsome a silhouette he cuts. Rictor has always been more than just handsome, but age seems to be refining that now. ‘Star didn’t think that it was possible for him to be even more attracted to Ric, but there it is.

“I -” For a second, he finds himself strangely at a loss for words. “I am going to place my bowl in the dishwasher.” With that, quickly shuffles off of the couch, wondering what exactly has gotten into him.

“You do that,” Ric mumbles, obviously distracted by his work again. As it turns out, being on call as a reserve member of the X-Men doesn’t pay particularly well, so a few months ago Ric started working in computer programming, and between that and the mercenary work ‘Star sometimes helps Domino with, they manage to keep on top of the bills for their apartment. Ric doesn’t seem particularly thrilled with his job - he describes it as being “much more boring” than what ‘Star does - but ‘Star knows he’s good at it, and more than that he’s determined to stick with it. 

Ric says it reminds him that he’s got more going for him than just his powers. ‘Star respects that, but he knows that having to take work home puts Rictor in a bad mood.

‘Star’s not particularly fond of it either. He’s patient, but…

… well, maybe he’s not so patient after all.

He sighs to himself. He’s aroused; the feeling catches on and sticks somewhere deep in his chest. He’s trying to distract himself, but it’s difficult with Rictor around. He rinses his bowl out and places it in the dishwasher before turning back towards the couch just to stare at him again. He wonders just how much of a bad mood he’s in. Is it the kind ‘Star can shake him out of with a joke or a short conversation, or the kind that requires much more direct action? More pressingly, which of those does ‘Star want to settle for? He suddenly finds himself hard in his shorts. It’s just the right amount of embarrassing that he feels his cheeks start to warm. What is he? Still a teenager? No, but Ric has always had this effect on him, and there’s never been a damn thing he can do about it.

Ric doesn’t seem to have noticed him. He’s still typing, apparently unaware of either the dramatic scene playing out on the TV in front of him or of ‘Star’s eyes fixed on him from behind. ‘Star watches as Ric works in silence, pausing once to push his hair back behind his ear, and then to stretch, tilting his head and rolling his shoulders. ‘Star looks from the loose collar of his t-shirt to the soft line of his collarbone, the curve of his neck, the way his throat moves when he yawns. Suddenly he’s thinking about kissing him there, trailing his lips up from his chest to his jawline, nipping at him and leaving marks on his sensitive skin.

“Mm.” ‘Star makes a noise in the back of his throat subconsciously, hastily covering it up with a cough. He shouldn’t interrupt Ric. Not while he’s working. But… perhaps Ric wouldn’t be so averse to the idea of a distraction. It’s healthy to take a break sometimes, right? 

‘Star takes a few steps toward the couch and stands behind Ric. Silent. Contemplating.

“Hmm?” Ric murmurs, without looking up. “Did you say something, man?” Peering over his shoulder at the computer screen in front of him, ‘Star can see that he’s editing code in white text over a black screen, something he knows he should be wearing his reading glasses for. He’s about to remind him of that, but Ric speaks up first. 

“Are you reading over my shoulder again?” ‘Star inches back, caught out. “You know I hate it when you do that. I can feel your eyes on me, dude.”

“You should be wearing your glasses.” ‘Star almost blurts it out, like it’s some sort of cover for what he really wants to say. Maybe it is, but he’s rarely so obvious about it. At least Ric doesn’t turn around to look at him. If he did, ‘Star knows that he would see right through him.

Ric sighs, clearly frustrated. “Probably,” he admits, though he makes no move to get up. “Listen, I’m almost done with this. Just another couple hours, and then it should be finished…”

“Hours?” ‘Star repeats, feeling a strange sense of irritation move through him. “Hours is not almost done.” It’s a fact and he knows he’s not missing the point on this one. “You have been busy every night this week.” And it’s clearly taking its toll on him. Under his thin, threadbare t-shirt, Ric’s shoulders are hard and tense. ‘Star wants nothing more than to try and ease that tension, to dig in his fingertips and massage it away, but now ‘Star is getting pretty tense too, in a different way. Rictor has always been the most attractive man he’s ever met. He’s just noticing it more now because he is, as Ric might say, _thirsty._ But not for water, curiously enough.

“I know,” Ric groans. “This job sucks. The client is a total pain in the ass. He keeps makin’ me change stuff around, and it’s minor, but every time I fix something a million other problems pop up. If I wasn’t being paid for working overtime…”

‘Star puts his hands on Ric’s shoulders and squeezes just slightly. “I think you should take a break. I want you to take a break.” His fingers quickly find where the tension is at its worst, pressing in to massage out knots of muscle. He hears Ric sigh in relief, and it spurs him on. He acts on instinct alone, that tingling sense of arousal surging up through his spine as he leans close to Ric’s ear. “Please.” There is a distinct whine in the back of his throat. This is unlike him, but his desperation has pushed him into a place he doesn’t normally go.

“I shouldn’t,” Ric says, but ‘Star can’t help but notice how eagerly he leans into his touch. “”I’ve gotta get this finished. But, uh… if you wanna keep rubbing my shoulders, go right ahead.”

‘Star rubs just a little bit harder at that, lips still close to Ric’s ear. “You have been working very hard.” The whisper turns into a kiss to the shell of Ric’s ear and then another, a bit lower to the dip of his neck. “And I think,” another kiss, “there is another urgent matter you might need to address.”

“What?” Ric asks, tilting his head back to regard the expression on ‘Star’s face. When he does, his eyes narrow slightly. “Oh, hell no. You’re really trying that on me right now? That’s just - that is just cruel.” ‘Star kisses his neck again and he moans, quietly enough that most people wouldn’t be able to hear it, but ‘Star isn’t most people.

“You know what is cruel?” ‘Star counters. He stops rubbing Ric’s shoulders, choosing instead to slide his hands down slowly over his chest. “The fact that you have been so busy and so focused on work that we have not been intimate in a week.” It has never been this long. Not unless they were out on a mission, or adrift in time and space, or sneaking around behind the backs of their teammates. Even then, they usually found the time. “I think you are being unfair,” ‘Star continues. His hands inch down a little further, toying with the hem of Ric’s shirt.

“ _I’m_ being unfair?” Ric repeats. “You’re the one trying to distract me from my work. I’ve gotta do this, man. We need the money. I mean, what if we lose the apartment ‘cause you couldn’t keep your hands off me?” He’s joking again, but his cheeks are red and he’s starting to sound flustered. “‘Star, come on -”

“You are being unfair. How am I expected to keep my hands off of you? I can’t even keep my eyes off of you, or my thoughts.” ‘Star knows he sounds like he’s pouting again, mouth wandering to place kisses on Ric’s stubble covered jaw line. “You know…” His hand makes its way under Ric’s loose shirt, feeling its way along the trail of hair on his belly. “I have had fantasies about this. About you and I living together. About being with you all day, all night - whenever I wanted.” He feels Ric shiver under his touch. “You are making things difficult for me.”

“You’ve had fantasies,” Ric says, “about… what? Living in a crappy apartment in Brooklyn? Dating an IT specialist?” ‘Star manages to capture his lips for a brief kiss, and he notes with no small amount of smugness that Ric is definitely kissing back. “Distracting me from my work?”

“About sharing in a home with someone I love,” ‘Star clarifies for him. His heart feels warm in his chest when he says it out loud. He’s not attempting to spoil this, to stop coiling around Ric like a snake waiting for the right time to devour him. He’s simply being honest.

Ric finally closes his laptop, pushing it aside and turning to face ‘Star properly. “Unbelievable,” he says, shaking his head. There’s a smile playing on his lips, small but unmistakable. “That’s a dirty fuckin’ tactic, you know that?” He turns properly, kneeling on the couch so that he’s closer to him. “Straight for the heart, huh? Fine. Tell me what you want.”

“You.” It’s simple. “I want to suck your cock.” He licks his lips. “And then I want you to fuck me.” It should have been a relief to finally say it out loud, but the words make his entire body feel like it’s on fire. He normally doesn’t take this route. But he _needs_ Ric. At this point, there isn’t any other option.

Ric’s eyebrows inch upwards. “Begging, huh?” he asks, rising to his feet on the couch. ‘Star stands up with him, and they’re actually at eye level for once. ‘Star finds it incredibly attractive. “That’s not like you,” he continues, slipping his arms around ‘Star’s shoulders. “But I think I could get used to it.”

“Is that a yes to any of those things?” ‘Star asks him. “Because I am not stretching the truth when I say that there is nothing I would rather do than indulge in you.” He leans in close, pressing their foreheads together. “Please, Julio.” The whine is back in his voice.

“Say that again.” Ric’s voice comes as an almost-growl from somewhere deep in his throat. His fingers tangle themselves in ‘Star’s hair, easing his head back slightly. “Keep sayin’ it. Then the answer might be yes.” His lips find ‘Star’s throat, and then his teeth; ‘Star shivers, feeling his skin break out in goosebumps. Suddenly, it occurs to him that he might have asked for something more than he can handle.

“Julio, please,” ‘Star says again. His cheeks feel so hot now. Is he embarrassed? Perhaps, but not enough to stop himself. Mostly, he’s just incredibly aroused. Ric was right, he doesn’t normally do this. But circumstances are distinctly different tonight and the rush of sensation from Ric’s words and his tone is quickly proving to be addictive. “Please. I want your cock in my mouth.” He didn’t start out so accustomed to dirty talk, but everything he couldn’t pick up from television, he learned from Ric himself. Now he knows he’s good at it. Rictor, at least, seems to love how straightforward he is. “Let me suck you off,” he says. He knows he sounds demanding, but he’s not pushy. If anything, he sounds more desperate. “I need it.”

Ric pulls back from him, looking unmistakably smug. He takes ‘Star’s hand and holds onto it as he steps off the couch, leading him out of the living room and into their bedroom.

It’s been three months, and it still gives ‘Star a kind of thrill to think of it as _their_ bedroom. Perhaps that would be simple, inconsequential, to any other person, but it means a lot to ‘Star. Like he said earlier: before he met Rictor, he never would have dreamed that he might one day have such a thing. 

Sometimes it makes his heart so full it feels like it might burst. This is one of those times. 

“Is this a situation where you would say you have me where you want me?” It is strange being on this side of this particular situation, but it’s also rather thrilling.

Ric chuckles. “No,” he says, and then he takes hold of ‘Star’s shoulders, guiding him down onto his knees. He sits on the bed in front of him, spreading his legs, letting his fingers toy with the button on his jeans. ‘Star looks up at him expectantly. “There. _Now_ I’ve got you where I want you.”

‘Star would nod, but he’s too busy staring. It seems that somewhere between the couch and now, Ric has gotten hard as well. He stares at the outline of it in his jeans, and then back up at Ric’s face, handsome and still smug. That’s fine. ‘Star finds that attractive as well. He doesn’t wait for Ric to undo his zipper. His fingers find it first, and faster.

“Good,” Ric says, moving his hands away to give ‘Star some space. “I’ll just sit here, and you can do all the work for once. You know what? I think I deserve that, after being busy all week. I should warn you, though, I’m pretty tense. You’re gonna have to work hard to ease that tension.”

“I see,” ‘Star tells him, already pulling down his zipper and tugging at his pants. They yield easily enough and then all that’s left is Ric’s underwear. 

He doesn’t take it off, not yet. Instead he lets his hands move up Ric’s bare thighs, stopping near the top before moving back down and applying some slight pressure. If Ric wants the tension worked out of him, ‘Star can think of more than one way to do it. He lets his fingers work as he leans in to press a scattering of kisses to Ric’s still-clothed cock. It’s warm and hard and it twitches at his touch, and he can’t help but nuzzle into it.

He hears Ric sigh, a sound that can only mean that some of that tension is already beginning to shift. He wasn’t lying about it; earlier when ‘Star touched his shoulders, his muscles felt stiff, almost painfully so. It’s alright. ‘Star knows just how to help him relax.

‘Star keeps rubbing, pressing his thumb in the tender parts of muscles when the knots finally give way. All the while, he keeps kissing him through his underwear, teasing every inch of him before moving down and making sure he does the same to his balls. Ric feels so heavy and full with arousal everywhere he kisses. It’s intoxicating. As he makes his way back up he finally moves his hands to ease Ric’s underwear down. The sight of him was worth the wait, and he already knows that the taste of him will be better. He sucks the tip of Ric’s cock into his mouth eagerly. He was going to wait, to tease Ric like Ric had teased him, but he can’t help himself. He needs this. It’s obvious that Ric does too.

He hears Ric exhale shakily, and he knows without having to look up that he must be smiling. “Good,” Ric tells him again. “You know, you look good like that. I think you know it, too.”

‘Star doesn’t answer him with anything more than a moan. It should be enough. Everything about Ric - the warmth of him, even the way he smells - makes ‘Star desperate for more. He circles his tongue around the tip of his cock before he sucks it deeper, letting it slide into his throat and swallowing around it when he finally reaches the base.

Ric’s hands find their way into his hair again, threading through it and pulling on it sharply when ‘Star takes him deeper into his mouth. ‘Star loves it when Ric gets rough like that. He reminds himself to tell Ric that, later, when he’s not so preoccupied.

‘Star begins to suck him properly, savoring the way Ric feels in his mouth. It’s easy to find a rhythm, thumbs pressing into pressure points at the juncture of Ric’s thighs and hips, cock sliding down his throat slightly as he sucks. Taking care of Ric like this makes him blissfully happy, and achingly hard. It seems he will have to deal with that ache for as long as Ric seems fit.

Not that he’s complaining. It’s worth it just to hear Ric moan, to have him pull at his hair and press up insistently into his mouth. It’s not unusual for Ric to be so demanding, but the tables are rarely turned like this.

It’s a good change of pace. 

‘Star moans around him as he sucks, pulling away only to swallow him again, eager enough that he almost chokes around him. Ric pulls at his hair harder every time he moves back down and the heavy taste of Ric’s precome is already smeared on the back of his tongue.

“Okay,” Ric gasps, and ‘Star knows it’s time for him to stop. He lets Ric’s cock fall from his lips but he stays on his knees, gazing up at him expectantly.

“So how do you want it, huh?” Ric’s hands move to frame his face, tilting his chin up. “Why don’t you show me?”

‘Star’s lips are shining wet, but he smiles anyway. “I want to look at you as you fuck me.” He swallows hard, cock twitching at the mere thought of it. He moves to lay back on the carpet, spreading his legs and shivering as he quickly takes his shorts off. They rarely do things like this, with Ric on top and ‘Star on the receiving end, and something about it makes ‘Star cheeks burn hot in an unfamiliar way. “I want to make sure I’m ready for you.”

“You’re gonna get carpet burn if you stay down there,” Ric says, but he’s smirking, and he doesn’t make any attempt to help ‘Star up. He stands, stepping out of his own jeans, and swipes the lube off of the bedside table. He tosses it to ‘Star, and ‘Star catches it. 

“Take your shirt off too,” Ric adds.

‘Star pulls it off in one smooth motion, tossing it aside and doing nothing to makes his way off of the floor. He takes a breath, feeling his cock warm and hard against his stomach, and then another as he spreads his legs again and pops the cap on the lube. He closes his eyes and lets his hand drift down, fingertips tracing along the curve of his ass before ghosting over his hole.

Ric settles between his legs. When ‘Star opens his eyes again he’s watching him intently, gaze fixed on his fingers as he touches himself. He’s playing at being unaffected, but ‘Star still notices the blush rising on his cheeks and the way he bites at his lower lip.

‘Star can feel himself tense up as he touches, tightening as his fingers press and push, trying to feel out the best way to do this. He moves his hand with the lube still clutched in it and squirts it so it drips down the curve of him and right over his hole. It’s already too much, but the feeling and the thought of it all makes him shiver with delight. 

“Julio -”

Ric covers ‘Star’s hand with his own and presses his fingers into him; ‘Star’s, and his own. “Don’t tease,” he says, voice coming from somewhere low in his throat. “We both know what you want.”

“A-ah -” ‘Star feels the pressure and then the pleasure of it pulse through him. At first it seems like too much sensation, and then it’s not enough. The sounds that are currently escaping his throat are a clear indicator of that. He feels Ric’s fingers move in time with his, curling up into him, sliding out and then back in. He feels wet and warm and perfect, but it’s still - 

“N-not enough.”

“If you want something, ‘Star, you’re gonna have to be more specific.” Ric is teasing him again, getting him worked up, trying to make him beg. Sometimes ‘Star struggles with just asking for what he wants - with letting his guard down, and admitting how much he needs things like this - but Ric has become very good at drawing it out of him.

“Fekt,” he swears. Being teased doesn’t make him want it any less, but he’s frustrated, and he’s pretty sure that Ric knows it. Part of him wants to push back, but the sensation he’s feeling right now is too much, and his desperation is overpowering. 

“Julio,” he gasps out. “I want - no, I _need_ more. I need to be stretched and filled up.” The words seem to fall from his lips. He’s too worked up to be embarrassed about what he’s saying, or how whiny he sounds when he says it. “Your cock, or your fingers - anything. I need it.”

“That’s more like it,” Ric purrs. He locks eyes with him as he slides another finger inside. ‘Star adjusts to its presence all too easily. “You know, I bet I could fit my whole fist in there.” There’s a wicked glint in his eye. “Want me to try?”

“Yes -” The word comes out rushed, but ‘Star knows what he wants. His whole body seems to shiver with the thought. “Please.” 

Ric has never done this to him before. He’s not even sure he’s thought about it until this very moment, but now… now, he knows it’s exactly what he needs.

Ric leans in and kisses the inside of ‘Star’s thigh. “Anything you want, babe,” he murmurs, reaching for the lube again. ‘Star can’t help but whine when he withdraws his fingers, and then again when he pushes them back inside, slick and ready. He takes three easily, and the fourth follows soon after, stretching him wide.

“Talk to me,” Ric encourages him. “Tell me how it feels.”

“Like -” ‘Star has never been good with words. Now, in the heat of the moment, he finds himself almost speechless. Being with Ric has been a learning experience, but something about what’s happening now spurs him forward even if somewhere deep inside he’s still embarrassed. “Like my legs are turning to liquid,” he says. “Like I’m going to melt.” That’s not possible, but in this moment, with Ric’s hand almost completely inside of him, it certainly feels that way. Whatever spark had burned inside him before has caught, and now it’s threatening to consume him entirely. “I feel so full,” he breathes, “but I want more. Julio, please -” 

“Easy there,” Ric says. He’s stroking ‘Star’s thigh with his free hand, comforting him, grounding him. “You’ll get it soon. I need you to relax first. Take a deep breath.”

‘Star does as he’s told, taking one deep breath and then another. Ric gives him a warning look, and he realizes suddenly that his fingers have dug into the carpet, threads of it still in his hand. He’s not entirely sure how he is supposed to relax, but Ric seems intent on it. He focuses on the feeling in his belly, the sparks of pleasure everytime Ric moves his hand just slightly. It’s still overwhelming, but he can do this. He needs to.

“You’re doing good,” Ric tells him. His voice has taken on a different tone, encouraging, gentler than before. “So good. I’m gonna keep going now, ‘Star. You okay with that?”

‘Star manages a quick nod. “Please.”

Ric presses a kiss to the closest available part of him - in this case, his knee - and slowly begins to push his hand inside.

‘Star feels that burning again, the hot sensation pushing through him before it gives way to a fullness that makes his entire body tremble. He swears, reaching for something to hold onto, something to help him ground himself. His hand finds the carpet again, but he clutches at it too tightly; he can feel himself starting to tear it up. He can’t control his strength when he’s feeling like this.

“Hey,” Ric warns him. His free hand is still on ‘Star’s thigh, this time squeezing it lightly to get his attention. “Focus on me, man. Don’t rip up the carpet. Just look at me. Do you want me to keep going?” He’s only just starting to move his hand, inching it deeper inside and then drawing it back.

“Yes,” ‘Star is quick to tell him. He closes his eyes for a moment, trying to pull himself together before he refocuses on Ric. It’s the look in his eyes that cools the overwhelming fire inside. “I do not want you to stop.” And that’s the truth. “Just give me a moment…”

Ric does. He waits for him to relax again, letting him try to steady his breathing. Then he slips his hand out and ‘Star loses himself all over again, gasping, whining to be touched again. Being filled up like that was almost too much, but not being touched really is unbearable.

A smirk twitches on Ric’s lips as he pushes ‘Star’s legs further apart and reaches for him again, sliding his hand in far easier than before. Then he starts to move it properly, curling his fingers in, feeling for that spot that has ‘Star seeing sparks.

‘Star moans loudly with every press of Ric’s hand against him. The sensation is different now, better, more urgent as it rushes through him. He can hardly think straight. He can hardly think at all. All he can do now is feel. It’s strange and freeing all at the same time. “Yes,” he pants. “Yes -”

Ric covers the inside of his thigh with kisses, and then turns his head and does it all over again to the other one. ‘Star feels it even though the sensation of Ric’s hand inside him is stronger, and it sets his every nerve alight with desire.

“I’m gonna try something,” Ric says, and all ‘Star can think to say in response is -

“Yes. Anything.”

Ric smiles. “Tell me if it gets too much.” He presses his fingers inside again, slowing down, taking the time to really feel him. Then he finds that spot again, and after a word of warning, he teases it with the slightest buzz of vibration.

“Julio!” ‘Star cries out his name, and then everything turns white-hot with blissful, burning pleasure. The sensation moves through his legs and up his spine and then he’s coming hard, all over his own stomach. He arches up as the feeling courses through his body, unrelenting, unstoppable. He’s left panting when it’s finally finished, leaving the exhaustion of his afterglow and the full feeling of Ric’s fingers still inside of him.

Ric squeezes his hip to steady him as he slowly, carefully slides his hand out. It still feels too fast, too much, and ‘Star hears himself whimper. Then Ric is crawling on top of him, leaning in to kiss and lick a path up from ‘Star’s stomach to his chest. After that his lips find ‘Star’s, and ‘Star can taste himself on his tongue.

“You did so good,” Ric is telling him between kisses. “You were so good for me.” He touches him all over, stroking his chest, his shoulders, his face, his hair.

‘Star closes his eyes. Ric rains praise on him and he soaks it up, swelling with pride. “I ruined the carpet,” he tells him, but he doesn’t sound ashamed. He can’t imagine worrying about anything right now.

“Don’t stress about it,” Ric says. His lips are at ‘Star’s ear, close enough that the warmth of his breath tickles ‘Star’s skin. “I’m sure that conversation with the building owner will go down just great. How are you holding up?”

“Worn out,” ‘Star admits. “At least for the moment.” And both he and Ric know that won’t last long. “Thank you,” he adds, taking a deep breath as a lingering shiver works its way through his body. “Sometimes I forget that your powers have such… precise applications.” He hiccups out a laugh.

The corner of Ric’s mouth twitches upwards. “I can remind you again, if you want me to.” His voice is low and sultry. ‘Star may be exhausted but it still gets to him, still stirs something deep inside him. “And you’re not done. Not even close.” A very serious something, apparently. “But let’s get you onto the bed first.”

“You are enjoying this far too much,” ‘Star tells him. It’s not a complaint. He slowly rolls onto his side, feeling the ache between his legs slowly starting to fade.

“It’s not normally my thing,” Ric says breezily, taking ‘Star’s hands in his own and helping him up. He’s barely on his feet before Ric is turning him around and pushing him down onto the bed. He ends up on his side again, with Ric lifting one of his legs up and moving in close. “But I’d be lying if I said I didn’t get a kick out of it.” He presses a kiss to ‘Star’s ankle before he aligns himself with him, the tip of his cock brushing against ‘Star’s ass. “I’m going to fuck you now. Are you ready?”

‘Star sighs blissfully into the pillows. “Yes,” he tells him. “Please.” That sensation is stirring in his belly again and it only intensifies when he feels Ric so close. He’s still worn out, feeling lazy and loose, but the tension is coming back quickly. He’s ready for it. More than ready.

“Cool,” Ric says. He spreads ‘Star apart with his fingers, pressing the head of his cock to his hole. He’s tight again, but still slick from before, and Ric pushes inside easily. He moans; they both moan, and then Ric’s as close as he can be, leaning over him as he starts to fuck him properly.

It’s a different sensation entirely from what ‘Star experienced just minutes before. Ric is warm and hard and fits into him just like he was made to be there. This is what he’d really been craving. That full, perfect sensation he’s experiencing right now. ‘Star moans again, arching up to try and feel more of everything.

“You’re already hard again,” Ric says, his voice coming out as not much more than a gasp. “God, you really needed this, huh?” ‘Star can only nod. “Touch yourself,” Ric tells him, picking up his pace. “I wanna watch.”

‘Star reaches down, exhaling shakily when his fingers find his cock. He’s still sticky from before, but it only makes it that much better. He touches himself in rushed strokes, the feeling of being fucked overwhelming him, distracting him, throwing him out of sync. He can’t quite keep time with Ric, but what he’s doing feels good enough that he doesn’t want to stop.

Whatever self-control Ric might have had at the start of this seems to have left him too. He pounds into him, fucking him at just the right angle now that they’re positioned better on the bed. His breathing is heavy and uneven, but he still finds the words to tell ‘Star how good he feels, how well he’s doing, how beautiful he looks.

‘Star takes it all in, moans and feels his cheeks flush again. He can’t tell if it’s because of what they are doing or what Ric is saying. Maybe it’s a combination of both. “I - I want you to come inside me. I want it so badly.” It’s a thought that he fixates on as his pleasure draws towards its peak again.

Ric laughs but he’s breathless. “You don’t have to ask,” he tells him. ‘Star knew that, but he also knows Ric gets off on hearing him talk dirty, on teasing him until he begs. He used to stumble over his words but he’s honed it as a skill, and now he’s more than happy to oblige him. 

“I can’t wait,” ‘Star mumbles at him, still stroking his own cock and getting dangerously close. He shuts his eyes and presses back against Ric as Ric pushes into him. It only takes a few more seconds before he’s coming again, squeezing tight around Ric as the feeling takes him over.

Ric flips him onto his back and leans in over him, clutching at his shoulders for leverage as he fucks him harder. Moments later he’s coming too, squeezing his eyes shut and tossing his head back to moan ‘Star’s name. He keeps going until he can’t anymore, until he slides out of ‘Star, sweaty and exhausted. Then he lets himself fall onto the bed at ‘Star’s side, quiet as he catches his breath. When ‘Star turns to look at him, he’s smiling; they both are.

‘Star sits up to kiss him, crushing their lips together and holding him as close as he possibly can. For a long minute, they’re lost in each other again. When he pulls back, Ric is still close, still pressed to his side. ‘Star is beginning to understand why Ric likes doing this so much. He feels worn out and warm and relaxed, finally relaxed. “I love you,” he tells him, breathing it out as a satisfied sigh.

Ric curls in against him, capturing his lips in a kiss that seems to last forever. He’s smiling when he pulls back from it. “I love you too… and I’m glad you’re so distracting.”


End file.
